Wanting You
by thatweirdstorygirl
Summary: Mako dealing with his breakup with Korra, and finding out about her "death"


Mako lied on his bed starting at the ceiling. Why did he do it? Why did he let her go? She was being irrational, selfish even. But why? She was only trying to protect her family, her nation. Now that Mako thought about it, wouldn't he do the same thing for Bolin? Maybe. He started thinking about his days on the streets. Pulling ridiculous stunts. Like stealing some old lady's purse, then returning it, and getting a reward for being "Good Samaritans". "I get Korra's point but, it's not like I had a choice." He said to himself. If he didn't tell them, he could've been fired, even arrested for treason. But was it necessary to end their relationship? After all they've been through? "No" He stood up. "I'm not ending it this way." They've had their fights, but they always worked it out. They can do it again. Right? Mako quickly changed into his street clothes, and headed for the door. She had to be back from the Fire Nation by now. It'd been 2 weeks. But, what if she had gone back to the south pole? No, she'd come back for Naga. Right? He decided to look for her. Just to make sure. He stopped by the mirror to fix his hair, and practice his cheap smile. He knew Korra found it cute on him. He reached out his hand to open the door, but then he stopped. What did he expect? He'd bring her some Panda Lily's and chocolate, then sweep her off her feet and ride into the sunset? No. Korra's not THAT easy. He slammed his hand on his forehead. "Stupid." He muttered. He had to think. He straightened up, and looked in the mirror. "Ahem. Korra, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other...No, No, No. That won't work... Uh? Baby, you're my forever girl. No, ugh!" He pressed his hand into his temple. "Just let your heart do the talking City Boy." He imagined her saying. He smiled, he knew what he had to do.

Mako searched throughout the entire city. The Air Temple, The Souther Water Tribe Cultural Center, or whats left of it, even the park. He hoped he'd find her under their tree. Where they slept together when they were looking for Bolin. It had been there special place ever since they started dating. But she wasn't there. He decided to head back to his apartment. As he was walking he saw Naga in front of the building. His heart skipped a beat. He ran up the stairs, into the apartment and opened the door. "Korra!" Mako's face quickly tuned from happiness to disappointment, seeing her absence. It was just Bolin, sitting on the couch, listening to the radio. Stupid, he thought, Bolin was watching Naga."Mako, What are you doing here?" "I just.."

Mako was interrupted by the man on the radio. "We interrupt this program for breaking news. There has been another spirit attack 57 miles off the coast of Republic City. " Bolin turned up the radio "And the spirit attacked none other than Avatar Korra. A local fishing fishing boat witnessed the entire attack, let's hear what happened. " "So, we were out on the water." the fisherman slurred. "When this, tiny little, motor powered boat came across the horizon. Then, it got ambushed by these two water benders, on jet skis. One of them was shouting something, but I couldn't hear it. The boat driver, destroyed the jets skis with a water whip. But the two ambushers started, glidin' 'cross the water. They caught up to the boat, and WHAM, sunk it. The driver came out of the water, in this, uh, water vortex. Then she started, fire bending at 'em. Which confused me a lot. Then, they knocked her off her vortex, but the wind caught her. She made another water vortex thingie, but uh, sent it out ward towards the ambushers. Then, this green light appeared in the water. The ambushers fell back, while the ,whatever bender, settled into the water. Then this big 'old spirit monster came out of the water. It roared and tried to attack her, but she dodged it's attacks. Then it smacked her into the water. She come to surface with her eyes all, glowin' like. She swirled the water around the spirit, and it starts to shine a bright green color. The spirit almost retreated into the water, but came back up roaring. She fire bent it, and GULP, it swallows her whole." "We'll you heard it folks. Details are still coming in, but we can only assume for now that Avatar Korra is dea.." Mako punched the radio into the wall. Breaking it, and leaving a dent in the wall. There was an intense silence in the room. Korra couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. Right?

Time seemed to slow down for the fire bender. He could hear his own heart beating. He felt like he forgot how to breath. "Mako, it's gonna be ok. If I know Korra, she's a tough girl. Worst comes to worst she's just injured or missing." "And how do you know that? How do you know she's not dead?! The next avatars probably has been born already!" "Mako, I'm just trying to.." "You know what?! Just shut up Bolin! Just shut up!" "Mako." Bolin was obviously hurt by his big brothers word. And as Mako stared into his brothers pained, green eyes, that was it. He could feel himself tearing up. He tried to stay strong, but the sadness overwhelmed him. Tears quickly fell down the fire benders face. His body caved inward shakily. His hand covered his mouth, trying to silence himself, gasping for air. "Oh Mako, I.." Mako fell to his knees, sobbing. Bolin embraced his older brother shushing him. "It's gonna be ok. She'll be ok." "I'm sorry Bolin." Mako whimpered. He wiped his eyes. "It's my fault she left. If I hadn't told, she wouldn't be.." He gasped for air. "It's not your fault Mako. You where in a tough position. You had no choice. She'll survive. She'll come home." Mako buried his face into Bolin's chest, letting the tears fall.


End file.
